


Settle

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [6]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: An agreement must be reached.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Settle

Dracula laid the wine glass before her at the table. “You don’t know what happened?”

Zoe took a gulp, shook her head. “It should have worked.”

He crossed his arms. “And now?”

Another large gulp.

_ “Maybe try not drinking so much so fast,” _ Agatha attempted.

The vampire watched with a raised eyebrow.

“Now,” she said, “you should try having sex.”

“Ha!” he paced around. “After all this time, the answer was the simplest one.”

“We’re not sure, but it’s the option you have right now.”

“Hm, this might become a problem.”

_ “This isn’t a good idea, if this seemed like an issue before, it’s not any better now. Quite the contrary.” _

The doctor chuckled, the vampire rose an eyebrow at that.

“Better call Frank, I’m sure this makes the rights thing even more complicated. A surrogate, I believe is the name you give, might prove to be harder to deal with. Can’t be hard to find, not with money anyway.”

Zoe eyed him.

_ “Would you do it?” _ she questioned in her mind.

_ “I believe you know the answer to that, at this point,” _ Agatha said.

The doctor extended him her glass, he poured her another one yet frowned. She drank up.

_ “I’ll see you in nine months, I guess,”  _

_ “Zoe?  _ Zoe?”

Dracula blinked, frown deepening. “Agatha?”

The nun made a face, her hand went to her forehead. “Oh, wow, thought her tolerance to alcohol was higher.” she took a deep breath, faced the vampire.

“Where’s Zoe?”

“It would seem that she won’t be working with us for now. I can feel her, but she’s just not talking, it feels like she went to sleep.”

“That repulsive, am I?”

“Oh, don’t make this about yourself, I’ll deal with her later. As of now, we’ve more pressing matters.”

“And what would that be?”

She shifted on her seat, “I believe you wanted a dhampir.”

He smirked, “Agatha Van Helsing, just what are you saying?”

“I’m telling you, Count Dracula, to breed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Zoe hasn't been working with me, yet I managed it.  
> Now, I really want to hear your thoughts on this one, where do you think this should go and stuff.


End file.
